DESCRIPTION: The OHSU Advanced Imaging Research Center (AIRC) was established in 2003 to provide access to state-of- the-art instruments and expert technical support in magnetic resonance science to the OHSU community. The Center now supports four high-end research-dedicated MRI instruments that includes two whole-body 3 Tesla(T) Siemens TIM Trios, a large-bore (90cm) 7T Siemens Magnetom, and a 31 cm bore 11.75T Bruker small animal instrument. Three of the instruments are located on the main OHSU campus located on Marquam Hill, overlooking downtown Portland, and one of the 3T MRI instruments is located at a satellite AIRC facility on the campus of the Oregon National Primate Research Center (ONPRC). Each of these instruments has substantial capability to generate large amounts of data. Increasingly, MRI data collected by investigators that utilize our Center is four-dimensional and demands significant storage and processing support. Such data can be very informative for understanding tissue structure, function, physiology, and chemistry. The subject of this application is to request funds for a high-performance computing system to be located at our Marquam Hill site. Our current equipment has been in operation since 2010 and supports more than 30 principal investigators, many with projects funded through federal agencies. We project that this system will be oversubscribed within the next 9 months. The proposed upgrade will substantially benefit on-going studies by providing marked increases in data storage and processing capabilities.